kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Space.4: Dreamy Android
is the fourth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the full debut of Washi Pink, and the debut of the Washi Voyager,the debut of the Kani and Bouenkyou Kyutama, 01*03*05*08*09 KyurenOh and the Kyulette. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the fourth installment of Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~. Synopsis The Orion comes to Earth. There's always one Daikaan on every planet, but there are multiple Daikaans confirmed to be on board the Moraimarz on Earth. Lucky and the others head down to Earth, where the Daikaan known as Yumepakkun steals and eats the dreams of children. Lucky and the others transform and fight as the Kyurangers. Raptor dreams of fighting together with the Kyurangers, and her wild ideas and fascinations with fighting are only getting bigger. Yumepakkun invades Raptor's big dreams and destroys them with fears. Spada and the others believe Raptor's dreams are dangerous and oppose them, but Lucky thinks otherwise. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Father: *Mother: *Child: Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh, Shou Ronpo: *Eriedrone: *Yumepakkun: *Don Armage, Moraimarz: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (All-Star Crash) *Sasori Orange - N/A *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (All-Star Crash) *Hebitsukai Silver - N/A *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - Bouenkyou, Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kani, Kajiki (All-Star Crash) Errors *Even though Chameleon Green activated her Seiza Blaster together with other Kyurangers to summon their Voyagers, her Chameleon Voyager didn't appear or join the fight at all. *When KyurenOh is formed, the Kajiki Voyager flashes Tenbin Gold's symbol instead. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Raptor 283 **'Right': Shou Ronpo *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Green pepper **'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, Kajiki Yellow *In the opening sequence, Garu, Balance, Champ, Raptor 283 and Shou Ronpo now have name introductions. *During the Opening Credits, Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow are about to transform. *Balance, Naga, and Stinger don't appear transformed in this episode. *The restaurant in which Lucky, Garu, Champ, Hammy and Spada are seen eating on Earth is the Snack Safari, the same restaurant that appeared in Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and the one the Gokaigers went to in the first episode. *For the Closing Screen, only Washi Pink is briefly unlocked. *Washi Pink using the Bouenkyou Kyutama could be a reference to the good eyesight of eagles. *Kajiki Yellow using the Kani Kyutama could be a reference to swordfishes eating crustaceans,like crabs. *This is the first episode since the first episode to feature Earth, and the first time the Kyurangers have been on the planet. *At two separate points during the episode, Raptor makes reference to Sailor Moon's iconic "In the name of the moon" speech. *Kyurangers' color in this episode is the same as Zyuranger, Ohranger and Gingaman (Red, Blue, Black, Green, Pink, and Yellow). DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Space.1: The Super Stars of Space, Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!, Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star and Space.4: Dreamy Android. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 夢みるアンドロイド *Toei TV's official episode guide for 夢みるアンドロイド Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode